Various structures exist that are subject to periodic inspection routines to ensure that the structures are sound, identify potential maintenance issues, and identify compliance with any applicable codes, regulations, and permits. Traditionally, the inspection would be carried out by a person accessing the structure at height using permanent or temporary access structures. For example, various ladders or rails may provide a more or less permanent access structure while temporary scaffolds, lines, or man-lifts may provide temporary access to the structure at height. The inspection, process itself requires that a person inspecting the structure scale the structure to provide a visual inspection, thereby placing the inspector in danger if the structure is unsound.